


look my way

by v_darkstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isaac loves being connected to derek as closely as they are now, well, just as much as he loves the actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look my way

a/n: killing two birds with one stone here. fills two requests from the kink meme at once. see the end notes for the original prompts. oh, and warning for knotting if that isn't your cup of tea.

 

;

If anyone had told Isaac a few weeks ago that he would escape his dad then he might have believed them - but he’d only assume they would mean that Isaac would have finally decided to kill himself. If anyone had told Isaac a few weeks ago that he’d become a werewolf then he might have cried a bit – he’d assume it was someone’s sick joke of comparing him to a monster (most likely something that Jackson would say). And if anyone had told Isaac a few weeks ago that after he became a werewolf _and_ left his father, that he would get the epitome of bad-assery and sex , incredibly hot and fiercely powerful Alpha as a boyfriend then he would have probably slapped them and then ran away.

 

But truth be told, here he was crowded over a school assignment on a way-too-hard floor with the infamous Derek Hale snuggling into his back and he found himself in an almost hysterical state when he thought about it. Not that Derek was giggling or smiling into his neck or anything, it was more like Isaac was an apparently comfortable leaning post that Derek liked to wrap his arms around and grunt into his ear.

 

 

Although Derek had saved him from that rogue Omega when they first met, Isaac had never thought of his Alpha as an overly kind person. He knew Derek didn’t go out of his way just to turn Isaac for the teenager’s benefit. Derek had his own agenda and he was establishing his ranks, and if he was turning teenagers that needed a better life in the process, then hey, he was doing it the right way. He wasn’t doing it just for the sake of doing it and he wasn’t going around turning people who didn’t want it; he was giving people the choice (and Isaac thought you’d have to be an idiot to refuse it).

 

 

For all the stories Isaac had heard about werewolves being a nasty group of snarling ferocious creatures, he was slightly underwhelmed with the reality. Don't get him wrong - the werewolves that are actually  _real_ are amazing creations and he'd never go back to being  _only_ human - it’s just that popular fairytales and stories seemed pretty far off the mark to him.

 

 

So yeah, Isaac was surprised that he had the life that he had now, even if little trivial things garnered his interest.

  
;  
  
  
Now that Erica and Boyd had been changed he wasn’t the only one within Derek’s pack. He didn’t really know _that_ much about werewolf life except for his basic instinct and what little he had googled at school, and he wasn’t going to ask Derek to inform him of everything because sure they were ‘officially’ together (even if Derek didn’t parade it around to Scott and his little friends) but Derek was an Alpha after all and while Isaac felt like he was privileged to a little bit more than the other betas, he wasn’t going to be a sass to the older male’s face.  
  
  
  
So he wasn’t exactly sure how the pack would act now that there were four of them but after a few days he realized it wasn’t really that different to how it was when there were only two of them. Erica and Boyd still had _family_ to go back to and Isaac only had, well, Derek now.  
  
  
So late at night they didn’t have to worry about the other two hearing them or walking in when it was getting particularly close to a full moon.  
  
  
  
That little fact came in handy sometimes.  
  
  
  
;  
  
  
  
Isaac and Derek had just finished a round of training when the teenager collapsed on their bed and whined out, “I’m horny.”  
  
  
The Alpha merely raised an eyebrow and shucked his leather jacket off, “and what do you want me to do about it?”  
  
  
Isaac snorted and gave him a look saying ‘you-know-exactly-what-I-want-you-to-do’ before laying down flat and playing with the hem of his shirt.  
  
  
Derek growled when he saw the first sliver of the teen’s skin of his stomach and approached the reclining figure, slowly pulling his shirt over his head and undoing his fly. He wasn’t planning on doing anything particular tonight except for going to sleep early but if the other’s body was willing, then he’d have no problem filling him up.  
  
  
As Derek lowered himself onto the bed, Isaac leaned upwards onto his elbows and their lips met each other’s.  
  
  
  
The first kiss was gentle, just the chaste brushing of mouths, but it was just as meaningful as any other. It was slow and it was soft – it was everything that Isaac knew only he could get from the Alpha.  In a way it reflected their relationship; nurturing and unsuspectingly calm, but was known to be the lead up to something so much more to come.  
  
  
  
Isaac slowly slipped his tongue out and brushed it against the other’s bottom lip. Another growl resounded in the room and then Derek was cradling Isaac’s face with one hand placed on the right side of his face – his thumb stroking across the other’s cheekbone in way that made Isaac feel like he was a blushing school girl.  
  
  
  
As Derek pulled back, Isaac whispered out coarsely against his Alpha’s lips, “I want you in me.” And then the hand on his face was at the back of his head pulling his hair roughly back, exposing the pale flesh of Isaac’s neck.  
  
  
Derek hummed softly, as if he was inspecting how each vein and artery protruded against the other’s throat, until Isaac swallowed thickly and then that same mouth was fastened onto the squirming teenager’s collarbone. He started off sucking with earnest, creating marks and bruises that would heal all too quickly for both of their likening, and then started trailing his tongue across the bare expanses of skin at his disposal. He stopped at the other’s adam’s apple and lightly nipped at it before moving up to the other’s jaw line and resumed sucking once again.    
  
  
  
Isaac whined and arched until his growing hardness brushed against Derek’s, reaching up to cling to the smooth shoulders, “please”. He honestly hated to be sounding needy but every touch from Derek was like his nerves were being electrocuted and he only wanted _more,_ _more, more_ from his lover.  
  
  
  
The Alpha snorted a little but sighed none the less, “Because you asked so nicely.”  
  
  
  
The next second Isaac heard more than saw his long sleeved shirt being ripped straight down the middle and couldn’t help but frown – he really liked that top.  
  
  
  
But that was forgotten as soon as Derek’s hands tugged Isaac's pants off roughly, taking his briefs along with them.  
  
  
  
Sure Isaac had gotten a boost of confidence after getting the bite, but when he was around his Alpha, Derek had a knack for bringing out insecurities that had plagued him for his whole life. He couldn’t help it; Derek had a body and a specific aura that commanded attention and awe, while Isaac knew he himself was too lean in some areas and not built up enough when compared to the other. Even with his new werewolf ‘powers’, Isaac was still not nearly as chiseled or defined as his Alpha – he didn’t have the large biceps or the prominent abs that Derek did. So Isaac couldn’t help but draw his legs together a bit and turn his burning cheeks away from the other’s gaze – what if Derek suddenly realized that he could be getting someone much better than Isaac if he paid enough attention to the other’s body?  
  
  
  
He heard Derek grunt from above him and then those large hands were wrapped around both of his upper thighs and he was suddenly being dragged forward until his bare legs were wrapped tightly around the other’s still clothed hips.  
  
  
  
“Why do you always do that?” Derek kicked his feet slightly until the previously pooled jeans and boxers that were at his ankles fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
The teenager tried to play oblivious – he raised an eyebrow uncertainly and tried to force a smile onto his face but it turned out almost pained. He dropped the act when his Alpha growled warningly in his throat; he did not like to be taken as an idiot after all (and he knew that Isaac wasn’t nearly as thick as others around him could be.)  
  
  
Isaac reluctantly made eye contact and whimpered when Derek thrust forward just enough so that their members rubbed teasingly against each other, “because you’re utterly gorgeous and I’m just me.” he whispered out.  
  
  
  
Derek growled lowly in his throat and shifted his hips until his crotch was snug against the other’s backside, “you’re beautiful, don’t ever think any different.”  
  
  
  
  
Isaac felt the colour on his cheeks burn even brighter and had to cough to stop himself from crying at how _genuine_ Derek sounded.  
  
  
  
“Now, I’d very much like to be joined with a certain someone’s perfect body, so if it was alright with you, can we possibly start this show up?” Derek raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Isaac nodded determinedly and laid down flat on the bed with his legs spread wide. Even if Derek had said what he did, Isaac still felt embarrassed about the fact that his older lover could see _everything_ when he was positioned like this. It was a little daunting to know that he was on complete display.  
  
  
  
One of the things that (when he thought about it) actually did surprise him about werewolves, was the fact that for such creatures that growl and 'bark' so often, they don't really display any overly developed saliva traits. As weird as that sounds, even when wolfed out as much as he can go, there is still not nearly the same amount of doggy spit that he's seen in one of the few horror movies he'd managed to sneak when his father was out.  
  
  
  
And it’s honestly not like Isaac thinks about these things randomly. He only really had it brought to his attention when Jackson had tried to make some off handed insult about Isaac slobbering all over the place and causing them to lose their lacrosse game because he'd either a) drowned in his own spit, or b) created too much that he'd slip over even before they started the match.  
  
  
  
So when him and Derek had, well to put it bluntly, had sex for the first time, he was a little surprised that Derek had _spat_ (of all things) into his palm and promptly coated his fingers in it to use as lube.  
  
  
  
He’d expected it to do next to nothing to ease the pain but he soon discovered that it was surprisingly wet and slippery when the first finger had been pushed into him.  
  
  
  
Back to current time and Isaac was still marveled at how easily Derek was pumping three fingers into him and the burn was almost non-existent. This was the eye before the storm that was Derek’s libido and often Isaac found that his Alpha would be almost too gentle and hesitant about the time it took for preparation. He figured it was because they both knew that the minute that the head of Derek’s cock pressed into him, then there was no turning back.    
  
  
Even with the drag of the other’s three large digits against his walls, Isaac still keened and whined for something much larger to be buried within him. Call him a slut but he was only that for Derek’s dick.  
  
  
  
All too soon and not soon enough, Derek was pulling his fingers out and the teenager was feeling utterly empty.  
  
  
  
He moved to get onto his hands and knees (as usual) but this time Derek placed a soft yet firm grip on the smooth of his hipbone and shook his head slightly, “this time I want to see your face.”  
  
  
  
Isaac nodded stiffly and laid down in his previous position before he clutched at the sheets beside his head, the push in was always the hardest but once he was in, he was in until they finished.  
  
  
  
He squared his jaw and then cried out as the head of Derek’s member passed the first ring inside of him – the Alpha was whispering sweet nothings down to him but Isaac still scrunched his eyes closed regardless until the cock was completely inside him; the meaty and strong flesh of Derek’s thighs pressed against the curve of his ass just below where they were joined.  
  
  
  
Isaac thanked the gods that he was well prepped enough that they didn’t have to wait long until Derek could start moving already.  
  
  
  
It always started the same – Derek was thrusting slowly and shallowly for a few minutes and then Isaac clenched _just that much_ and all of a sudden his insides were being abused oh-so-pleasurably from the brutal pace being set from the elder.  
  
  
  
Isaac moaned out particularly loud and high as Derek lost all control that he had been grasping onto.  
  
  
  
Through barely opened eyelids, Isaac could see a brilliant red staring straight back at him and he was sure his must be shining yellow as well, “f-faster.”  
  
  
  
Derek snapped at the command and both of his hands gripped tightly onto quivering thighs – not only was he controlling the pace of his hips but he was now also pulling Isaac’s whole body down to meet him, and Isaac had to release his hold on the sheets because they were moving with him as he slid up and down the bed.  
  
  
  
The only noise Isaac could recognize was the slapping of skin on skin, Derek’s loud grunting, and his own high pitched whining.  
  
  
  
Derek’s thrusting became more erratic and Isaac reached down to pump himself in time with their movements. Every time his Alpha’s cock hit his prostate, the teenager’s body arched forward a little bit more.  
  
  
  
He knew he was close, and he knew that Derek was too, but as he opened his eyes wide enough to take in the sweat dripping down the other’s temple and the utterly wrecked expression on his face, Isaac felt his climax hitting him and then he was coating his fist and stomach with his own seed.    
  
  
  
This was almost a cue for Derek to go faster because as Isaac’s body finished shaking and twitching though the aftershocks, the thrusting became almost painful to the Beta’s over-sensitive body.  
  
  
  
The grip on his thighs shifted to his hips and then Derek was throwing his head backwards and one of the loudest growls Isaac had ever heard was erupting from the other’s mouth; it was almost like a lion’s roar, only more raw and animalistic.  
  
  
  
Isaac felt the hot spread of his ass as Derek’s knot grew and grew _and grew_ until it felt like he may split in half, and then it got bigger some more and Isaac knew that if he wasn’t a werewolf, he wouldn’t have been able to walk for days.  
  
  
  
Only when Isaac was whimpering from how absolutely full he felt and Derek was panting with his head on the other’s torso, did the hot seed from his Alpha’s cock burst in release.  
  
  
  
It felt like someone had turned a high pressured tap on inside of him because Derek’s cum just kept coming out until Isaac felt as hot on the inside as he did on the outside. He was sure that the minute the other pulled out that there would be at least a litre of thick seed dripping out down his ass cheeks and onto the bed.  
  
  
  
He was still whining softly in his throat when all movement from Derek’s hips stopped and finally he felt completely filled up to the brim, with cock and cum alike.  
  
  
“I think,” Derek panted out, “this is going to stay longer than usual.”  
  
  
  
Isaac tried to put a stop to the little mewling noises he was making and raised his head to look down at the other, “w-why do you say so?”  
  
  
  
Derek almost laughed, “Because usually I’d be feeling at least a little bit of a decrease of size, but if anything it feels like it’s still swelling.”  
  
  
  
Isaac wished he could say he was disappointed but honestly, he loved being this connected with the other as much as he loved the actual sex.  
  
  
  
He just hoped that it wouldn’t take _that much_ longer than normal because it was only a little bit until sunrise. He was sure if Erica walked in on them she’d have a field day laughing her head off but he’d surely die of mortification and the wolf side of Derek would probably rip her to shreds afterwards for seeing it’s lover in the state they would be in.  
  
  
  
He snapped from his thoughts and smiled down at Derek as he softly and slowly mouthed at Isaac’s chest. It wasn’t to get started on another round – he was too worn out from not only the sex but from the training they had been going through for what felt like hours before – instead it was just a display of affection. Isaac usually found that once they joined together like this, both their wolf sides would become smitten balls of lovey-dovey feelings and emotions.  
  
  
  
He smiled a little bit more and carded his fingers through the sweat drenched hair of his Alpha. Isaac was happy with how everything was in his life now as long as he had Derek nearby to keep a steady watch and reign over him (like a secure blanket that not only kept him warm, but also safe).  
  
  
  
And he was sure the other felt just as loved as he did right now.    
  
  
  
;  
  


here are the two original prompts:

1)  _How is there not more knotting fic in this fandom? Werewolves! Knotting!Just in case anybody needs inspiration:_ **Derek knotting Isaac!** Boyd knotting Isaac! Derek knotting Boyd! Derek knotting Jackson! Boyd knotting Derek! Scott knotting Stiles! Scott knotting Allison! Isaac knotting Erica!   
Seriously, anything with knotting.

2) Everyone/Everyone - Werewolf spit as lube (tw: potential non-con depending on fill)   
 **Human spit is too thin and dries quickly... but werewolf spit is extra thick** with bonus healing abilities!  
Run with this. Bonus points for healing from tears due to knotting, or hurt/comfort, or bloody post-battle sex.

 

I only really took half of the thing about werewolf saliva from the second prompt, but it counts, right? lmao

 


End file.
